All masks fade over time
by RavenXBunny23
Summary: Lavi and Allen best buddies right? They always hang around each other but is it really because they are best friends or is it more complicated? Rated M SLASH/BOYXBOY/YAOI, you have been warned. R&R please and if you don't like it don't read it. no flames please.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

Allen walker the destroyer of time strong and fearless or that's what people thought. Allen is still only fifteen he has issue just like normal teenagers, and right now he is struggling to overcome some strange new feelings.

**...**

Lavi bookman the successor of bookman the recorder of history he is smart and bubbly, but that's just a mask. Lavi is eighteen still a teenager but older than Allen Walker, one of his good buddies. Lavi will soon realize that him being protective over his buddy wasn't just because they are best friends..

**...**

**Hey I'm back I know I left like all of my stories for like a year but I think I will start updating again haha idek why I just feel like writing again. Oh and I don't own D. Gray-Man that goes for this whole story I thought I say this cus I don't feel like repeating myself in every chapter. So I just wrote this up and I am going to add on to it since its summer I will be updating more frequently so I will work hard for people who wanna read my stories haha bye for now.**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Hey haha here's the first chapter hope you like it!**_

**Chapter 1.**

**Lavi's POV**

Just another day at the order, half the exorcist are out on missions except for Lenalee, Allen, Kanda, and myself ( and a few others I don't really know the names of oh well). We are currently at the canteen eating lunch and as usual Kanda and Allen are going at with the daggers and what not. Lena being the sweat girl she is; is trying to stop the bickering while I just sit there laughing.

"Its not funny, Lavi" Allen says and looks at me with a small pout, for some reason I find myself smile at his cute expression...Wait. What? Did I just think Allen Walker is cute? First of all he is my best bud and I his (well that's what he tells me at least) plus he is, well a _HE_.. I shake my head to ride myself of these stupid thoughts. I look over to see Lena put and hand on Allen's shoulder and she smiles at him, he smiles back. For some strange reason I felt a weird knot in my stomach, I play it off as just a stomach ach. Looking up from my lap (that I hadn't realized I shifted my gaze to) I see Kanda looking at me with a knowing look.

"Che, stupid rabbit" Kanda says with a scowl then continues to eat his stupid soba. I look at Lena she is eating a sandwich once she puts it down I hug her and whine.

"Lena! Yu-Chan is being mean!" I whine and she frowns a little and looks at me after she pried me off. Kanda glared at me and moved his hand closer to his Mugen.

"My name is Kanda!" He growled, yes growled at me, in turn I visibly flinched but didn't stop instead I stuck my tongue out at Kanda earning an annoyed huff. Kanda then proceeded to get up and slammed a hand on the top of the table "Screw you, I'm leaving" He yelled then left. Lena followed after him trying to calm him down so he wouldn't hurt anyone stupid enough to talk to him at the moment.

**Allen's POV**

"And then there were two..." I trailed off looking at Lavi with a look of disbelief he just smiled his goofy grin. I can't help but laugh at it, its kinda cute- No I didn't just think Lavi Bookman is cute... He is my best friend and I his (At least that's what he says all the time) and he is, well a _HE_... I shake my head to disperse these thoughts. Lavi is looking at me I smile "How is it that you can piss Kanda off so much yet live to see another day?" I ask truly intrigued by this.

"Isn't it obvious.." He starts and motions for me to come closer so I comply "He secretly loves me" he whispers in my ear breath ghosting over my skin. I involuntarily shiver I can feel the heat rising in my cheeks and I don't know why. Lavi's eyeing me suspiciously, crap did he see I avert my eyes to my lap my fringe affectively blocking his few of my face. Just then an announcement golem came up to me and Lavi.

"Lavi and Allen report to my office ASAP" Came the voice from the other end obviously Kamui's voice. Me and Lavi both groaned this meant we had a mission to go on, happy days...

**...**

_**Sorry this chapter was short I know but I was in a bit of a hurry, I will make the next one longer and there will most likely be a small battle in it haha thanks for reading. R&R please!**_


End file.
